How Far Is Too Far? Push Me Baby
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Jessica eyes are all on Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes are on Bella, his mate. No one likes Jessica but she is pushing it too far to try to get her man. How far will Jessica go? Picture? Is that even Real? What are those? Bella/Carlisle  No Esme
1. Plan

**(Carlisle/Bella, Jasper/Alice) I do not own Twilight. Fan Fiction Rocks! **

**Jessica has major obessive crush on Bella's mate, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How far will she go to try to get him? (making up a "nice" college in Forks, you'll see :))**

_It was the middle of summer and Bella had just moved to Forks three weeks ago to live with her dad Charlie until he could get back on his feet good before she got her own apartment. She was tired of living with her mom who was always bringing new guys home. Renee wouldn't allow Bella to see Charlie but after the call that Charlie was hurt, Bella wanted to leave. It would be the perfect opportunity to get away for a change. not that she wanted to use her dad's misfortune but it was a start. _

_When Bella left Florida, she was about to start her third year of college, just one more year and she was would have a degree in performing arts. She was taking her time getting through college, using her money she had won to pay for it. Bella was 25 years old and a A student with not many friends, too embarrassed to even bring friends home when she lived with her mother because of how Renee acted and no tellings who would have been hanging out there. Bella was a extremely fantasic dancer and had won numerous hip-hop and comtemporary dance competitions all over the United States. It was the only thing that made her feel free. Good thing Forks had a nice college. _

"You're siging up today for classes? You know they start next week!" Charlie said loudly. He was laying on the couch resting.

Voice came from the kitchen "I know Dad! I am going today. I'm only going to take a couple. I have something I really want to do too. I wanted to talk to you about it." Bella walked out carrying a clear glass of water and a pain pill for him, walking to him handing it towards him with a slight smile.

"thank you" he slowly took the pills as Bella helped him sit up to take them, then laid back down "what's this something sweetie?"

"Well. I only want to take a couple of classes, like I said then I was thinking. I was talking to someone yesterday in town, who said they were your friend and would do anything to help out and I...well. I asked this person about that old empty office building that sits across from the post office. He said if I want to use it, then all I have to do is pay for the power and utilites. He said it is a building he owns but there wasn't anything to do with it. He said I could have it rent free." hand came up pushing a long dark brown lock from out of her face and behind her ear before sitting down by his feet looking down at him.

"Um. Okay. For what Bells?" closed his eyes wincing in pain then looked back up at her slowly.

"A dance studio! I can teach kids and teens how to dance! It would be fun and I could make money. Maybe even some dance competetions. It will give them something fun to do and I would have a job doing something I love!" excitment spread across her face.

A soft smile "Bella. That is great! I will help you. Actually I have been saving money back for you since your mother took you from me. That can help you get started." Shutting his eyes again.

"I'm sorry dad, this is way too much to talk about right now. You need to rest" worry slipped over her face.

"Oh no Bells. It's fine. Make me feel good to have you here. I am sorry what you have went through. I love you, always have and always will." he sighed softly "listen Bella. I only saved like $50,000 for you so far. It's all I could do by myself but it's"

"$50,000! DAD! Are you serious!" cutting him off jumping up, her hands pushing up the long sleeves of her dark purple, fitted cotton shirt.

"Bella. I want to help you. It would be good! This is a great idea you have sweetie. You get more details and I'll get a friend contractor to go in and fix it up for you. He'll give you a good deal" looking really tired.

"Wow. You don't have to do that for me, but this would be like the best thing ever! I've always wanted my own studio and to teach" she was so excited and begin pacing the room "dad I'm so happy right now. I haven't been happy in a very long time."

"Bella" looking at the clock on the wall "you need to go register for your classes before it's too late."

Walks over checking the clock, "your right. I better go on." makes her way to him, kisses his forehead "bye dad. Sleep. I'm going to register then go find that man about the building." Bella left.

**LATER:** Pulling up to the college, Bella got out and headed in to the Guidance Counslor's office. Lots of long tables were set up with computers by each other, giving plenty of room for people to sit and register for classes they wanted. Bella took a seat and begin searching. She met two girls sitting at computers by her. There was a girl named Jessica and Angela. They seemed cool and were taking a couple of classes as she was. The three of them began talking and choosing which teacher they wanted for college trig.

The doors opened and in walks five pale skinned, goldened eyed students to register. Bella whispered to Jessica who had moved to the computer to her left, Angela was on her right, "who are they?" her dark eyes followed as they walked in to empty computers. Jessica giggled "they started school last year. That's the Cullens. They stick together and don't talk to anyone. You must have to be a god for them to even say hello to." sighing softly "You should see their dad, well they call him dad. The gossip is he took in 5 kids when their parents died in a accident. That is so sweet. I heard Doctor Cullen was close to the parents so he just took them in several years ago. He is so freaking hot girl. I might have to accidentially cut myself just to go to the hospital to see him." she joked, but she was totally serious.

Edward looked up at the girls hearing Jessica again. This girl was always throwing herself at Carlisle and he hated it. Alice nudged him in the side gently then looked up seeing Bella then smiled big, Bella smiled back, knowing she would be best friends with her. Bella looked back to her computer listening to Jessica. Alice already had shopping plans for them. Jasper chuckled feeling Alice's emotions then whispered to her "Jessica is going to be pissed when you talk to Bella and not her. She wants to get to Carlisle so bad. When Carlisle meets Bella, we will have to keep a eye on Bella."

Edward nodded, "your right. That girl has more going on in that head than you guys think. She will lose it when Carlisle and Bella hook up. They do make a cute couple, even if Carlisle doesn't know it yet. I'm glad Alice told us. It will be fun to watch Carlisle walking all over himself over a girl for a change." Rosalie giggled at Edward's words. Edward tried listening into Bella's head. He stared at the computer looking busy but was all focused on Bella. There was nothing. No sounds coming from her. He looked over at Jasper "can you feel Bella? I can't hear anything in her head. It's empty."

Jasper nodded with a smirk "I feel her emotions."

Emmett leaned over from the other side of Edward "Alice, you should catch her before she leaves. I want to meet her."

Rosalie nodded from the other side of Jasper "me too! I love pissing people off. Jessica will be fun to toy with. She best keep her hands from touching dad. I will break them."

Jessica noticed the five Cullens kept looking over at them. She tried to look her best and make it look like she was in charge of helping the new girl in town. The Chief's daughter. It was a pitty he got hurt in the line of fire. She lifted that snobby nose in the air, trying to look important "so Bella" she was about to start her life questioning on Bella.

Bella sensing the strange reaction from Jessica all of a sudden. She noticed the Cullens watching them, it made her a little nervous. No tellings what Jessica had done to them after hearing her speak about them. Bella stood slowly after pushing the print button on the computer to print out her schedule. The printer was up front close to the door, the Cullen's eyes slid over watching, "I'm done actually. I'm only taking three classes. I'm going to grab my schedule from the printer and head on out. Catch you guys later, I got something I need to take care of." she gave Jessica and Angela a smile then grabbed her keys and cell phone before making her way to the printer then waiting for the list to print out.

Her small hand went to grab the paper from the printer across the room, but Alice grabbed it with a smile "hey! I'm Alice." Alice wearing jeans, red turtleneck with a black cardigan over it.

Bella smiled back "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

"This is your schedule? Looks just like mine." Alice giggled handing the paper to her "looks like we have the same three classes." Alice could feel a narrow stare from Jessica hitting her back which made her giggle even more.

Before Bella could speak a big muscle man in a white Tap-Out shirt and jeans was standing behind her as a paper began printing, "I'm done too." His eyes looked Bella up and down noticing how tiny she was "Hey I'm Emmett."

Jessica grabbed her things and got up walking toward them leaving a quiet Angela sitting there wanting to laugh at Jessica about to act stupid. "Hey guys. I see you met Bella." She looked at Bella and smiled so fake. Jealously was eating her alive.

Alice smiled "Yes we have." Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were now standing behind them ready to go. Alice turned her attention back to Bella, "I'll walk out with you" giving her a reassuring smile.

Bella nodded. Alice winked that them turning Bella away from Jessica and heading out the door down the hall towards the parking lot. "So Bella. Where you going? we could go hang out or something."

"Actually I have something I need to take care of, but you're welcome to join me." Bella liked Alice. She felt connected with her for some reason. She really didn't like Jessica too much, she was just trying to be nice to her. "I. Well." turned hearing Jessica walking up trying to stop them, she whispered to Alice "tell you later."

Before Jessica could try to join them Edward stopped her "Jessica, isn't it? The guidance lady wants to see you." he lied to give them time to leave. Jessica sighed believing him and walked back down to the room.

Alice laughed "nice one bro! That's Edward." He walked on up to Bella as they now were standing out by Alice's car which was parked by Bella on purpose.

"I'm Edward." now pointing to everyone "that's Jasper, Rosalie. You've met Alice and Emmett. "

"Nice to meet you all." Bella feeling nervous.

Alice giggled "why don't you come over for a while."

"I need to take care of a...thing. You guys can always come with me if you want. I could use some advice." Bella really meant Alice and Rosalie because she didn't think the guys would want to hang out with her.

Alice's face brightened up more "oh cool. I would love to." Rosalie nodded "I'm up for it. I have plenty of time." Emmett, Jasper and Edward chuckled "we'll go too as long as it's not girly shopping."

"it's not girly shopping. It's kind of complicated actually." Bella leaned back against a old truck her dad given to from Billy Black for Bella to use, with her arms crossed, eyes glanced over seeing Jessica walking out eyeing them "geez. Not again."

Emmett chuckled "plenty of room in my Hummer over there. Let's all take a ride. 3 in the front, 3 in the back" he pulled his keys from his pocket with a huge smile. "we can talk while we show Bella around. Maybe even a trip the hospital to meet Carlisle. He gets off in thirty mins. Let's go there first!" Rosalie nodded "good idea!" she wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist then placed a kiss to his cheek.


	2. Meeting Goes Great

Bella's body came off from leaning on the old truck "I'm game!" hands by her side now waiting to see what Emmett was about to say now.

Jessica got to her car pouting because they took to Bella like a leech. Why not her. She was in love with Dr. Cullen. She was the perfect one. Not this too skinny pale looking girl from Florida. The new girl, Jessica called her. Jessica had to take Bella's place. She should be the one they are begging attention from. How gross. She tossed her purse into the passenger seat with a huff. Her plan now was to follow them. Her eyes narrowed at Bella's beat up truck, 'or I could just fix her myself'.

Edward could hear everything Jessica was thinking. He would have to make sure Carlisle's mate stayed protected until she was turned and made Ms. Carlisle Cullen. Alice said there would be conflict against his mate once she arrived. Edward had no idea Carlisle was in for a cat fight. Kind of hot actually, Emmett would pay to see a cat fight. Edward chuckled at his thoughts then remember Jessica still sitting there "come on guys. We go to the hospital and then with Bella to check out this new dance studio she wants to open" his hand pressed against Bella's lower back pushing her across the parking lot towards Emmett's Hummer and everyone followed.

Of course Emmett sticks Bella up front between him and Rosalie. Making Alice upset because she wanted her in the back with her. Jasper, Alice and Edward sat in the back. Emmett looked over at Bella as he drove out of the parking space "tell us what you're planning." Jasper sent emotions to Bella making her really comfortable with them so she would talk. Bella explained everything from her past up to now and what she wanted to with the empty building at a great location in town. They all were impressed. Carlisle's mate was a dancer, she was business minded and loved kids. All of them supported her and spoke of how they would help do everything even though Bella tried to decline them doing a lot but Jasper persuaded her though emotions to accept the help.

Emmett pulled up to the hospital before they went to find the man with the empty building whom Carlisle knew quiet well. Rosalie got out, followed by Bella. Alice, Jasper and Edward just climbed out of the back. Bella watched them piling out before they began gathering as a group.

Jessica pulled in a few seconds after they did. She watched them laughing and talking as they walked from the vehicle down the sidewalk heading toward the ER doors. "Damn. They taking her to meet Dr. Cullen I bet. Shit." She hit the steering wheel with her palm "that little bitch! He is mine! Never will be hers! Never!" Jessica put her car in park and waited until they got out of sight. She crossed her arms, pouting her lips between her raging heart beat.

Edward could hear thoughts from Jessica. He scanned the parking lot knowing they were followed. Jasper could since rage. He looked at Edward with his eyebrows raised trying to signal he knew Jessica was there. Edward sent all of them a message through their minds letting them know what was going on. They listened and sort of nodded at each other. Emmett moved to the other side of Bella as they walked into the hospital entrance heading down the long hall towards Carlisle's office. They looked like they were protecting Bella. Nurses smiled and waved as they walked by. Bella looked around then seeing them surronding her as they walked, she giggled "you guys look like you're on a mission."

Alice laughed "you're our new friend. We are like a pack, you just got put in the middle." Bella giggled at her comment, as they all did.

After a few more minutes, they fell quiet and stopped at the door that said 'Dr. Cullen'. Carlisle's door was cracked, he was looking down finishing up paperwork so he could leave. Jasper knocked pushing the door a little more open, leaving everyone standing behind him. Carlisle looked up seeing Jasper "Jasper, come in. What's up?" then everyone pushed Bella inside with them. Carlisle felt like he had been knocked on his butt when he looked at her. He was in shock, couldn't say anything. Just check out her perfect tiny figure in dark jeans that his hands wanted to examine, long dark sexy hair, thin danty arms and hands, plump lips his ached to brush and eyes to get lost in.

Edward laughed "Carlisle. This is our new friend Bella. Bella this is Carlisle."

Bella looked up seeing him. Her eyes stared at him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Her dark eyes took in his pale smooth looking skin, perfect jaw bone she wanted to run her mouth against, lips that looked as if they begged for her to kiss them, cheek bones chizled to perfection, eyes golden and warm, and hair that her fingers wanted to run through.

Jasper almost choked feeling both their emotions at one time. He coughed to break the tension.

Carlisle shook his head and stood up walking around his desk to her extending his hand to hers not knowing what to expect when he actually touched her "nice to meet you Bella." She smiled back extending her hand and grabbed his. Electricity shot through them both.

Jasper coughed again "think I'm getting a cold." Alice elbowed him hard with a smile. Alice began her quick spill of what Bella had said in the car before Bella could ever get another word out. Carlisle listened carefully but not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Well Bella. You sound like you are a pretty amazing woman." Carlisle laughed, knowing Alice can't keep her mouth shut much. Emotions filled him like he had never felt before. He looked over at Alice, knowing she must know something but alice would only smile and wink at him. He chuckled thinking he gets the point.

Bella smiled "pretty much my life story in..." looks at alice "how many words was that?" she joked. "not much interesting about me. I just love to dance Dr. Cullen and I really enjoy being in Forks. I just don't like Florida, too much sun and too many people. A small simple town suits me just fine."

Carlisle smiled at her words "just call me Carlisle", she was perfect. He would make her his, finally she had came to him after 365 years of waiting for a mate, here she was. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her mindless then tell her everything about them. He knew he would have to take it slow and give her time to adjust then he would sweep her off her feet.

Jasper coughed again.

Edward laughed. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face "we are taking her to meet the guy who owns the empty building across from the post office. She called him on the way and he is meeting us there in 1 hour to talk about renovations. Do you want to go? You know her dad can't since he isn't suppose to be up and moving around. We didn't think she should go alone, plus Alice and I are great interior decorators."

Carlisle chuckled "sure. I'm done now. So. sure. Give me just a second" he turned around cleaning off his desk real quick, then removed his white lab coat. Bella watched him, now getting a good view of his muscular body protruding through his blue dress shirt and black slacks. Carlisle turned around facing them unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up before loosing his tie a little "where are off to?" They all begin walking out with Carlisle on Bella's right side. Now way was he letting her get too far from him until he had time to make her talk more to him. They headed out of the hospital looking like a mob surrounding Bella again. "So who drove what?"

Emmett spoke up from behind Carlisle as they got out the front ER doors onto the sidewalk "I did. They all rode with me." He goosed Carlisle from behind. Carlisle jumped "hey" turning slightly to side keeping an eye on Emmett.

"Hey Dr. Cullen" Jessica limped really bad up from behind them. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey...umm.." Carlisle wish he could forget her name, so he acted like he did.

"Jessica." she said softly almost batting her eyelashes

"oh yeah. Jessica. I'm sorry." he slightly smiled.

"I hurt my ankle real bad" she started making up a really dumb lie wanting him to go back in and check her out. She reached over touching his arm which made his body tense and made Bella really angry.

Jasper could sense it might turn ugly so he stepped in "here. I'll help you inside. Dr. Weston and Dr. Jamison is on duty. so I'm sure they will get to you quick. I'm sure Dr. Cullen wouldn't mind, but he has a meeting to get to. I'll help you in." Jasper quickly got Jessica inside.

Carlisle looked at Bella, her face was flushed red from anger. He smiled. His mate wanted to be protective of him already, how sweet. He put a arm around Bella's waist and hugged her "you okay?" sending shock waves through them both.

"Yes. I'm good. Just nervous about getting my studio started. Just new business jitters I guess" which was a total lie, she only had just met Jessica and now wanted to rip her throat out. She sent him a smile.

Jasper hurried back out leaving Jessica pissed because Carlisle wouldn't help her, "let's go guys" checking his wrist watch "Bella has 15 minutes to get there."

Carlisle pulled his keys from his pocket "Bella do you want to ride with me? They can follow. I'd like to here more about this dance studio" only half the truth, he wanted to be close to her to find out everything he could about her likes and dislikes.

She smiled then looked at the others who were smiling in support of her, then back at him "sure. I'd like that."

Alice wanted to jump up and down in excitment. Emmett chuckled motioning for them to hurry up as they got to their vehicles.

Carlisle opened the door for Bella, she smiled "thanks" and got in. He was so happy. He hurried to the drivers side and got in...

**FIND OUT: WHAT JESSICA DOES..WHAT HAPPENS TO CARLISLE?...WHERE IS BELLA HIDING? ..WHO SNAPPED THE PICTURES?...ARE THOSE REAL?...CAN YOU DANCE?...**

**If this gets your interest, please let me know! HOT HOT HOT! Is all I have to say. STAY TUNED! **


	3. Getting Ready

In the car. Carlisle began to drive off, Bella glanced over looking over his perfect face. He looked over catching her watching him, he smiled making her blush and look quickly away. "So Bella, how is your father doing today?"

"Better. Dr. Wilson stopped by yesterday to check on him. He said he would be going out of town for a few days but call the hospital if he needed anything at all" her fingers began playing with the bottom of her shirt nervously. Carlisle noticed and wanted to grab her hand with his, vampire presences can do that to humans, then being mates they both were pretty nervous feeling the major connection between them. Bella looked over at him with a sweet smile, her eyes focused on his mouth, every twitch it made "so do you think I might have a lot of kids want to join my studio?"

"I think it will be big hit in Forks. Hey, since he is out of town I could stop by and keep a check on your father" he noticed they were now at the empty building and old man Taylor was standing by his truck waiting "looks like we are here already". Carlisle pulled in and parked in a empty spot. Emmett pulled in by them and parked. Everyone got out. Carlisle walked up to Mr. Taylor "Good afternoon Mr. Taylor" extending his hand. Bella walked around to where Carlisle was. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked up hanging behind Bella and Carlisle.

"Hey Mr. Taylor" Bella smiled shaking his extended hand.

After a few mintues of talking, he led them all inside the huge building to look around. Bella began to have ideas swirling around in her head. She had already had a big chunk of cash, tons of trophies with her name on them and numerous plaques to hang up. She left the Cullens to walk around looking from every angle of the building."I can make a huge stage back there." she mumbled walking more looking up "lights there. This is a perfect place for a theatre." Carlisle's eyes stayed on her as they all listened to her mumblings with their extreme hearing abilities.

Bella shouted out "I'll take it Mr. Taylor. How is $20,000 up front sound?" Since the man was going to just give it to her with only utilities and power to pay, she felt it was fair. Edward's eyes widen. She must be loaded. Jasper nudged Carlisle who was standing by him watching Bella walk around the open space getting a feel for it. Carlisle looked at Jasper then watched his mate walking back to them.

Mr. Taylor was a 76 year old man, using a walking cane, "this building is paid for sweetie. You don't have to give me anything. I'm old and I don't really need the money. I don't plan on any trips or taking the money with me when I die. How about for $5,000 I sign this place over to you? I mean, it's for the kids and you have such a great father. Please. Just take this old place off my old hands."

Bella almost fainted "what? Seriously? That's really cheap, i really don't mind." Alice walked up to her standing by her then winked at Carlisle.

Mr. Taylor cut her off, "no please. I've waited for years for the right person to win me over. I don't need this old building any longer. I've been looking for someone with good intentions to come along and here you are. I'll have a lawyer friend write up the documents tonight. Meet me here in the morning at 10am, I want you in this building soon, the kids will just love you." He reached over to shake her hand.

She did "wow. this is great. Thank you so much!"

He handed her the key, "get to work child. Change the locks and get to dancing" old man Taylor smiled at her "come and go as you please. Dr. Cullen knows I'm a honest man. See you in the morning sweetheart." he made his way from the building, got in his truck and was gone.

Bella looked at the Cullens, who were now staring at her, "thank you for coming with me. Now on to contractors to come in and fix it up" the look on her face of excitment made Carlisle extremely happy.

"Congrats on your new studio. Mr. Taylor is a very honest man, he says he is doing something and he will." Carlisle walked over and hugged her. Bella relaxed in his arms. Carlisle didn't want to let her go until Alice moved in then Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all hugging Bella. Emmett chuckled, "you know. Edward, Jasper and I are pretty good at building things. We could do it for you. Just tell us what you want and we will have it done in no time." They had built the past 3 houses with special garages that they all had moved to.

Bella had a few tears run down her face, she was happy for once. Being with the Cullens felt so right too. She felt she finally belonged somewhere. "I hate to put you out like that. This is a lot of work Emmett. Plus you didn't even ask Jasper and Edward" looking over at them, they were already nodding yes "okay well. If you want to help, I would really appreicate it."

Emmett bear hugged her "anything for our little sis" slipping the words out. "Well you're the little sis I've never had. I'm the youngest of them all. It's sucks too."

Every laughed and headed outside. "I know how I want it layed out, I just need some interior decorators opinions and of course the labor men."

"I'll bring the big truck here at 10am. After you sign that document with Mr. Taylor, we will take measurements and head to the lumber yard and get started" Edward said firmly "should have it done in a few days, completed" actually they work extremely fast and could have it done in one day.

"Thank you again. You guys have been so nice to me." Bella hugged them all again before returning to Carlisle last and hugged him "I should really get back and check on my dad now, please."

Carlisle nodded "I'll take you home and check on your dad, just to make sure he is doing okay with the medication."

Bella nodded "well, my old truck is still at the college. I need it to come back in the morning."

Carlisle chuckled, "non sense. I'll pick you up, check on your father then bring you to meet Mr. Taylor. We can get our truck tomorrow afternoon. I am off tomorrow so I will help out."

"Wow. I would like that a lot" she was caught by surprise when he opened the car door for her again "shall we?" he smiled. Bella smiled and got in.

They chatted all the way to her house. Bella really liked Carlisle, no wonder Jessica stalked him, even though Bella would neer stalk anyone. Carlisle was really sweet, very sexy and had a nice family who were outgoing and fun. Her thoughts surrounding the whole day circled in her mind as they pulled her to her house. Bella got out and unlocked the front door, Carlisle right behind her. "Dad! I'm home. Dr. Cullen is with me and wants to check on you" she walked in seeing her dad sleeping on the couch with the tv going. She smiled, walked over covering him up then stepping back several steps seeing Carlisle walk over and lean over him "looks like his pain medicine put him out of it again. He only takes it at night" explaining to Carlisle who over reaching down taking his pulse. Carlisle took a quick check then leaned back up making his way to her.

"He seems good. Call if you need anything okay" his finger quickly lifted her chin, sending a burning through her body at his touch, and he gave her a wink. He wanted to kiss her right there instead he knew he needed to take it slow, "you see in the morning" smiling as his arm turned the knob to the front door. "Thank you Carlisle. No one has ever went through so much trouble for me before" now standing a couple of feet away from him not really wanting him to leave. He turned around meeting her dark eyes, with a smile he took a step towards her in a quick motion his right hand slipped behind her neck pulling her into a quick soft electrifying kiss then pulled back in a whisper "my pleasure Bella" then turned heading out the front door.

Bella was left stunned and speechless watching him leave with a smile.

**(Here starts the good stuff. Questions get answered in chapters to come.)**


	4. Loving it

Morning came quick. Bella already signed the papers with Mr. Taylor, plans were drawn out and the guys were already started with work. Alice and Rosalie took Bella to a few stores to pick out what Bella would need while the men sped the work up with her gone. Carlisle had to work some but he helped when he could, he and Bella had become a lot closer. Carlisle was happy the family loved her already. The next couple of days flew by. They finally got all the repairs and the renovations done without Bella suspecting anything of their quick abilities. Jasper said Bella was too excited to notice. Rosalie and Alice helped Bella decorate everything. Alice got Jasper to make a trophy case for all of Bella's winnings. Rosalie placed plaques and certifications on the walls, showing Bella knew her stuff, "wow Bella, you have done a lot" smiling as she put the last one in perfect place.

Edward and Emmett installed a nice sound system for the building. This place would be a little theatre, so Emmett said it had to have the best sound anywhere. He took care of everything, evne bought it himself saying it was a prize for Bella. Bella looked around seeing everything finished "this is fantastic. Thank you all so much" she hugged them. "I hate school starts tomorrow. I've had a blast hanging with you guys."

Alice giggled "well, we will be in class with you, got to keep you know who on her toes."

Everyone piled out of the building, leaving Bella last "you guys go ahead I'm going to hang out for a little longer." Emmett and Rosalie jumped in his Hummer, Jasper and Alice took his black F250 diesel truck they used only on special occassions, Edward jumped into his tiny red sport mercedes. Bella waved them off then headed back inside. She gather papers for sign up then placed them on a large desk in the corner of the room. Bella would be advertising in the Sunday paper for sign up to begin Monday-Wednesday from 3-6pm, classes would start Friday.

Her mouth slid into a smile then hurried to herself out to her truck grabbing her gym bag and a black case of cds, then back inside to change. she walked out wearing a black stretch shorts, black ballet looking shoes and a pink fitted spandex top. walking over to the new sound system turning it on like Emmett showed her. Her tiny fingers grabbed the black cd case and thumbed through looking for Lady Gaga. Finding it she slipped it out of the plastic slip and slid it into the cd player, pushing play on 'Poker Face' then 'Love Game' was next. 'Poker Face' played while Bella messed with the lights, turning them down throughout the building except on stage. The stage was brightened up, just for fun she hit the strobe lights to see what it would look like. Emmett also had set up a camera so it would record when the kids had shows. Bella wanted to try that out too. She turned on the camera to record for a bit just to see how the audio and video turned out. Bella was so proud, begining to feel at home here as the music played loudly, she danced her way to the stage. She wanted to see how the camera took to the lights, dancing and audio. 'Love Game' started to play right when Bella made her way on the stage.

Carlisle walked in the back door using his key that Bella had given him incase she lost hers or incase he wanted in when she forgot to unlock the door. He locked the door back behind him and came on in. The stage was lit, strobes and his golden eyes set on Bella who was testing out everything. Dancing better than any girl he had ever seen in a music video. She looked exotic liked one of those professional dancers on that show Alice is addicted to 'So You Think You Can Dance'. Carlisle was intrigued watching her, she was beautiful and sexy. He walked out of the shadows almost to the stage to get her attention when she actually saw him and stopped with a big smile motioning for him to join her.

Jessica had pulled up, following Carlisle to this new place, pulling in to the post office parking lot watching across the street where Carlisle had just went "Wait! It that Bella's truck. eyes narrowed getting a better look by rolling down the window "What? She is trying to steal my man!" She let out a growl then screamed then noticed a new sign that said 'Planet Dance' "what the hell is that?" wanting a closer look, front windows of the building were tinted so there was no use trying to see in. Jessica sighed "I'm going in for a closer look" she got out of her car and ran across the street hiding behind Bella's truck then made it to the side of the building barely hearing the music thumping coming from inside. She hurried quickly to the front to try to peek in, but couldn't see through the dark glass, hands made a move to the door handles. She could sneak in maybe since the music was loud, but the doors wouldn't budge. "Crap! what are they doing in there?" pausing hearing 'Love Game' playing "I better get back before one of them walks out and sees me" then she took off running back to her car to sit waiting impatient. "I have to put a stop to this. The Cullens have been up Bella's butt for a week now. It should be me not her! I'm way prettier than her anyways."


	5. It Starts Now

**This chapter is short and sweet, but the next ones will be getting with it! Hope you're ready for a ride! :) **

Next day, after a really nice time with Carlisle at the dance studio. Bella checked on her dad who was feeling a whole better and he was moving around the kitchen slowly. "Dad. Don't over do it. I have school class, then I'm going to grab lunch to take to the studio and get ready for anyone who wants to register for classes starting on Friday. I'll be there till 6 through Wednesday. Thursday will be my prep day and classes start on Friday." walked over carrying a big duffle bag of clothes and a couple of books. "I told Mr. Billy Black he would stop by today. He called about 30 minutes ago wanting to bring you breakfast. I told him you would love it."

Charlie smiled "thank you Bella. He is a great friend and you are a great daughter." he kissed her cheek.

"so go sit down on the porch." hears a car pulling up "that's probably him right now, see you later!" Bella kissed his cheek and walked outside seeing a black Hummer behind her car. "Emmett?" she walked over as the window rolled down, it was Emmett "get it Bells we're going to be late for school" he smiled with a evil grin. The back door flew open.

"Emmett. I need my truck really. I have to go to the studio after school for a while." Bella stood there waiting for him to move.

"Bella, get it the vehicle. We got that covered. Edward took his silver mercedes with Rosalie and Jasper. It's just me and Alice, get it or I will unleash Alice to wrangle you up." He chuckled, actually Rosalie drove the red Jeep Wrangler which they were going to let Bella have to drive after Carlisle was concern for her safety driving that old truck of hers.

Bella giggled "okay, but I will need to come back and get my truck" she walked toward the Hummer and climbed in the back seat.

"We got it covered. That POS shouldn't be driven by anyone, trust me." He smiled back at her. Alice giggled wanting to blab about the new car Bella was getting. Alice laughed and turned around to talk to Bella while Emmett took them to the college. A few minutes later they pulled up finding a parking spot between Edward and Rosalie. Bella got out "I thought Rosalie rode with Edward."

Rosalie laughed and handed Bella a set of keys "Carlisle and all of us think you need some decent to drive, this is sort of a extra car we don't drive much. You can keep it." Alice laughed at the dropped jaw of Bella. Edward nudged Bella "you okay there? It's just a jeep, well limited edition, only like 5 in the world." Bella almost choked. Jasper laughed "the look says it all. You're welcome Bella."

Bella stammered "you guys. This is way too much. I can't except this."

"Sure you can" Emmett laughed.

Jessica had parked not far from them and was walking up hearing them tell Bella they are giving her their jeep. 'What a skank' she mumbled to herself only to have 5 pair of golden eyes turn on her quickly as she got close. Rosalie wanted to bash her head in, Emmett gripped her arm "babe. Not now okay." Rosalie mumbled something only they could hear, Bella was spreading a fake smile to Jessica "Good morning Jessica."

Jessica smiled "Hey Bella. Hey guys!" she tried turning on her charm "so Bella. I heard you opened that dance studio. That's great! I also am a dancer."

Jasper coughed hiding a laugh. Rosalie tried to keep a straight face she knew Jessica was so ditzy, she couldn't walked without a umbrella when it rained cause she would drown from her nose so high in the air. Edward's eyebrows raised "well Jessica. That's nice. Bella here has many awards and has travel all over the United States winning competions." Edward taking up for his soon to be new sister. Alice bust out laughing "maybe we should have a little dance off then?" Bella blushed. They were taking up for her and totally over Jessica now. It could turn ugly.

Jessica laughed "sure thing. that would be fun. Maybe I should be the one teaching, not her." Jessica didn't know too much about dancing. She could move to the music, she figured she could do it way better than Bella. Not really knowing Bella was a major dance competitor.

"Excuse me? You don't know anything about me! You have no right to judge me when you're only mad because you want Carlisle all to yourself when he doesn't want anything to do with you!" Bella was over it already before school even got started, knowing she still have three classes with her. Jasper chuckled, this was going to get good. Rosalie stood protectively at Bella's side. Bella kept on at Jessica's shocked face "don't think I haven't noticed the camera footage in the parking lot showing you sitting outside my studio after Carlisle arrived the other night, then you snuck up trying to peek in the windows and tried to open the locked doors before scampering back to your car waiting for us to leave so you could follow him!" Bella never told any of them that, they were shocked.

Emmett looked at his watch, "guys we got to go. Class starts in 10 minutes."

"See you in class Bella!" Jessica laughed and started walking off. Bella fisted her hands, Alice grabbed her arm "her time will come Bella. Don't let her get to you." Jasper sent calming emotions over Bella "let's get to class."

Bella made it through her class for the day. Jessica never made a look at her, just kept a stupid smirk on her face the whole time. What was on her mind. She looked like a freakin idioit. Alice glanced around the room when they got up to leave. she wished Edward had been in this class just to pick through that crazy mind of Jessica's. Edward and Jasper had a class across campus and Rosalie and Emmett had a class three doors down from Bella and Alice's class. Bella slowly made her way out, giving Jessica plenty of time to get the hell out of dodge before Bella lost her temper.

Emmett met them at the door walking out with them "I like this only 3 classes this year. One today and two on Thursday morning. This has to be the best ever schedule."

Alice giggled "yes and now you can go 'fishing or deer hunting' without complaining you have too much homework" she laughed then looked at Bella. "The Cullens are outdoor people. Carlisle loves to take us hiking, fishing and hunting" totally meaning they use excuses to go hunting animals for blood, Emmett chuckled at the underlined message.

Bella smiled "nice. I love to fish." Emmett laughed "bear hunting is more fun" he joked looking at Alice.

"Bears? They look very scary to me. I don't think I want to see one up close much less go looking for one" Bella bit her lip, crossing her arms over her book against her chest. Edward headed their way with a upset look. Jasper and Rosalie had one more class that was about to start before they left, Rosalie was going to meet Bella at her studio later and help sign up kids for classes. Alice noticed Edward's expression as they passes people in the hall heading out towards the parking lot. Edward fell in walking with them "hey guys." He made eye contact with Emmett sending him some secret thoughts that was bothering him.

Bella walked on not knowing what was going on. She pulled out the keys from her pocket to the red jeep they gave her to drive. She unlocked the passenger side door putting her book and things in the floor board "Hey Emmett! Can I get my bag from you Humm?" She noticed the three were talking, looked serious "hey..." walking around the jeep towards them standing in front of his black Hummer. Emmett turned and smiled "I will get it for you Bells." Bella looked at Edward and Alice "is everything okay?"

Edward nodded "yes. Everything is great. We were just discussing this new teacher I got. I just thinking about dropping that class. I don't think I'm going to like him at all." he lied. He had been listening to Jessica's mind the whole time during class from across the campus. She was so easy to pick out in a crowd of people. She had so many ideas in her mind of ways she wanted to get at Bella and make Carlisle all hers. Edward was worried but he kept a smile on his face. Emmett grabbed Bella's bag and walked past Bella and placed it in the jeep for her "there you go Bells."

Bella turned around, her long dark hair swooped around with her body "thank you Emmett. I guess I better head on then. I got to grab some lunch and then head on over and sweep and mop the studio, giving it a fresh new scent of clean to the building." Alice walked over, wearing light colored jeans and a pale blue long sleeve henley Aeropostale shirt, hugged Bella "see you in a little while." Bella waved as she got in her new jeep and left heading to McDonalds for a Grilled Bacon Ranch Chicken combo with a large diet coke.


	6. Let the games begin

(Short and Sweet. More in the next chapters. this is a tease.)

**Let the games begin**

Bella grabbed the Grilled Bacon Ranch Chicken Combo with a large diet coke from McDonalds and headed to the studio. She arrived, sliding out in her jeans and purple fitted plaid long sleeve top, grabbed her gym bag then bag of food and supersized drink tucking them against her chest with one hand and pulling keys from her pocket and unlocking the door with the other. Pushing the door open, hand reached over flicking on the light and disalarming the alarm system that Edward said she just had to have. She smiled at the thought then shut and locked the doors behind her before resetting the alarm back.

She walked in the entrance way heading to a large desk she had bought at a local store. She layed her bag on the floor and the food on top of the clean glass desk. "I'm starving." She looked around heading on through some double doors that blocked off the theatre from the entrance doors. It was nice and dark in there. She made her way to the DJ booth turning on some light music and turning on stage lights before returning back to the front of the building. She left the doors propped open so the music would fill the building. She doved into the bag of food, pulling out her sandwich and fries and ate slowly as she got paper work laid out.

Edward, Alice and Emmett waited in the parking lot for Rosalie and Jasper. They only had 20 mintues of class left. Edward was worried "we shouldn't have let her go alone." Jessica was walking out of class with a huge smirk on her face with Mike by her side laughing. She got up to Emmett about to walk by and handed him a picture laughing and walked on. Emmett looked down at the picture. It was Jessica in loving embrace with Carlisle "what the hell is this?" Mike could hear him and laughed hurrying them to her car. Mike was very good a computer generating photos. Jessica had been snapping a variety of pictures of Carlisle when he wasn't looking. Emmett was furious "this isn't real!" Vampires could tell the slight difference in a real picture and a fake one. Humans would have a hard time telling the difference. Mike was extremely good with his computer talents.

Edward took the picture from Emmett and looked at it "she is nuts." Alice had grabbed her cell phone from her pocket calling Carlisle to tell him. Emmett picked up his cell calling Bella for a warning so it wouldn't freak her out. Bella finished her sandwhich and was munching on a fry when her phone rang "Hello!"

"Bells. It's Emmett. Look, Jessica has made some computer generated pictures of her and Carlisle together. She just handed me one. It looks pretty real, but there is a different around her picture. This was a picture she must have taken of you and Carlisle the other night and removed you then put her in it."

"What? Are you kidding me?" throwing her half the fry back into the box.

Edward, in the background, mumbled something about Rosalie is going to kill her while Alice was telling Carlisle. He was pretty upset. Alice told Emmett "tell Bella that Carlisle said he gets off work in 10 minutes and will stop by the studio." Emmett nodded and told her. He spotted Rosalie and Jasper walking out "talk to you in a bit Bells." He hung up waiting to show the picture to them. Jasper and Rose walked up smiling then saw their faces and the smile quickly left. Rosalie narrowed her eyes "what?" Edward handed the picture to her "it's a fake."

Bella hung up with a loud huff then slammed her palm against the desk top.

Carlisle was coming out of the hospital heading to his car, Jessica did her best and walked into him "sorry Dr. Cullen" giggling in a high pitch.

"Jessica" he wanted to roll his eyes but he would play nice for now.

"I was just heading to check on a friend" she lied she just wanted to see him.

"Nice. I'm sort of in a hurry. I'm meeting my girlfriend Bella" he smiled sweetly and began to walk past her.

She snapped out "Girlfriend? Wait! I mean..."

He didn't turn around, he kept walking quickly. He didn't want to be rude, but something was going to have to be done. He got to his black mercedes noticing a red rose, he first thought Bella, no it had to have been jessica. He threw it down infront of the car, got in and peeled out, running over it, smashing it in the pavement.

Jessica had been hiding out watching. Now she was even more steamed.


	7. Signing up and Condoms

Jessica ran over to the squished red rose on the ground and picked it up with her right hand "I can't believe he just did that" holding it to her, left hand slid into her jeans pocket pulling out a cell phone, fingers quickly dialed Mike waiting for him to answer. When he answered she spoke softly "hey Mike. It's Jessica. Game on. Are you still up for helping me?"

Back at the studio Bella left the front entrance and headed to the stage, grabbing her broom, dust pan and garbage can. She was sweeping the white marbled looking stage when Carlisle pulled in the parking lot talking to Rosalie on his cell-phone, slender fingers put the car in park then he sat there talking to her. He was sure Bella was watching through the security camera screen located above her desk, seeing that he was parked right outside the front doors, he had a key to the studio so Bella wouldn't have to wait to unlock the door when he got done talking to Rose.

Bella was almost done getting the whole stage swept when her cell phone rang loudly throughout the building. She sat the broom to the side and jumped off the stage, breaking out in a run out towards her desk noticing the security screen with Carlisle's car outside, relief fell over her because she always felt safe with Carlisle around, grabbing the phone breathlessly "hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice" giggling "out of breath?"

"It's not what you think Alice. I was sweeping the stage and left my cell on the desk so I ran to get it with I heard it ring."

"Oh okay. If that's what you call it these days."

"Alice Cullen!" Bella breathlessly said louder. A low chuckle came from behind her and Bella jumped, turned around seeing Carlisle standing there. Bella blushed quickly biting her lip before giving him a slight nervous smile.

Alice continued "Rosalie and I are on our way to help you. We feel like there will be tons of kids come sign up." Alice knew after her vision told her so.

"Okay. See you guys in a bit." hanging up watching Carlisle who was walking towards her slowly "you snuck in on me Carlisle" she smiled seeing his smile widen.

"The only thing I can sneak in on you is this…" leaning down quickly taking her mouth with his softly. Her hands gripped at his shirt on the top of his shoulders then ran across his chest feeling his muscular body and back up to rest around his neck while she deepened the kiss. He moaned softly, hands running down to her lower back pulling her against him when a loud knock rattled the door.

Slightly she broke the kiss mumbling 'Go Away' then proceeded to kiss him deeper for a moment loving the feel of electricity that flowed through her body every time she touched him. No one had ever made her feel like that. Carlisle chuckled softly kissing her knowing it was Alice and Rosalie waiting for them to get done and open the door. Alice banged on the door, "hurry up Bella." Carlisle broke the kiss slowly "good thing they don't have a key." Bella sighed with a smile not wanting to let go of him "good thing you do." He smiled watching her pull away to unlock the door, letting in Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie had that evil little smirk on her face, knowing Carlisle had went for it and too bad they had to come ruin the moment "finally, thought we were going to stay out here all afternoon waiting for you two to stop smacking." Alice giggled, Bella blushed.

The afternoon went pretty fast. Carlisle left to attend to some business leaving the three ladies there to sign up 30 kids that had shown up already within the first thirty minutes. Parents were really nice, thanking Bella for bringing something positive in for their children. Bella was only charging $30 a month for lessons and looks like more kids were walking in. Rosalie smiled helping as many as she could. Alice had a way with kids, telling them all the exciting things Bella was going to be doing in the classes. Parents were calling other parents to bring their children too.

Sign up's went on Tuesday night, Just Alice, Emmett and Bella at the studio and the third night Carlisle was off work so he, Rosalie, and Alice stayed with her. After the last one was out the door Wednesday night, Bella walked over locking the doors. She turned around being started down by the three of them "what?" she smiled "why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Alice giggled "do you know who all has signed up? I mean, you have kids and teens from the reservation, home schoolers, high school, middle, elementary. They range in age from 5 to 18."

"Yeah, so? I have 5-7 year old class then 8-12 and then 13-15, then 15 and up." waiting for the rest of the story.

Looking over the lists comparing numbers "all three nights, you have signed up a total of 167 people. That's making like $5,000 a month just starting out, then no telling when other friends of these kids that didn't sign up hear more about it and want in too." She giggled loudly.

Bella laughed "I was thinking I would have gotten like maybe 30 at the most" giggling now "I got my work cut out for me then."

Rosalie chimed in "I'd say so! I'll help. I'm not like a fantastic dancer, but I work well with younger kids. I'm sure I can at least out dance them." Bella almost fell out laughing "at least? That's funny Rose."

Carlisle looked over the names "I guess I better check to see who will be visiting the hospital soon."

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed with a smirk.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart" he called her sweetheart, made her weak in the knees. He sat the list back down on the desk.

Bella walked over to the desk grabbing a blank note pad from off of a shelf above the desk then a pen that was laying on top of some paper work "I'm going to hang around for a little while longer if you guys want to leave. I don't have any Thursday classes tomorrow and I want to get to practicing over numerous dances to prepare for Friday."

Rosalie nodded "I'll stay. I'd like to see what dances you plan to do. I could learn and help." Alice laughed "I'm not a dancer, so I'll head out and come back to pick Rose up."

"No. I can bring her home later. I don't mind at all" Bella looked over "If that's okay Rosalie." Rosalie smiled and nodded "sure. Good for me."

Carlisle smiled "Okay, I'll leave you girls with it but Bella call me if you need anything. I also am off tomorrow so maybe we could have dinner at my house tomorrow night. Alone." His eyes cut at Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie nudged Bella with a smile. Bella giggled "I would like that." Carlisle walked over and kissed her in front of the others then walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it back slowly before walking out "lock it behind us please" winking at her.

"Of course I will" Bella and Alice walked to the door, she hugged Alice bye and watched them leave before locking the door and turning back to Rosalie "let's get to it!"

Jessica was leaving Mike's house and happen to pass by seeing Bella's red jeep sitting at the studio all alone, she grinned "Perfect" picking up her cell dialing a number waiting, "Hey Mike. I'm coming back to pick you up." Whipping around, making a U Turn she hurried back to Mike's house.

Twenty minutes later, Jessica and Mike were parked down the street, dressed in black shirts and ball caps. Mike stood behind Jessica's car holding a bouquet of mixed flowers they had purchased from a grocery store and spray painted them black. Jessica giggled watching him as she took another can of black spray paint out shaking it up. "Let's go!"

They hurried into a ditch and ran quickly up to the building, hearing music thumping, where Bella's jeep was sitting. Mike pulled black flower petals apart then scattered them around the outside of the vehicle while Jess spray painted in letters B.I.T.C.H on the side of her door. Mike laughed and pulled a box of condoms out opening each packet, blowing them up with his mouth then spitting it them before placing them all over the ground too surrounding the jeep.

Jessica laughed at the sight "this is great! I give her two choices #1 leave Carlisle alone and I will stop or #2 leave Carlisle alone and I'll stop." Jessica looked at Mike, "you know you and Bella would make a better couple just like you said." Mike nodded, "you're right. You want Carlisle, I want Bella. What if I just wait out here for her to leave, then I can get her alone when before she has time to lock those doors. I think I can change her mind." He chuckled knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Unknowing Rosalie was inside too and that vampire girl don't put up with anything. He would be lucky to leave alive. Especially seeing the car.


	8. Noticing the Change

**(Changing the Rating to M, to be on the safe side. Hope you are enjoying the story. there's no tellings what will happen from chapter to chapter. Hope this leaves you begging for more! Please let me know what you think. My inspiration comes better and more in depth when I know you are liking it! Love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far!)**

Bella and Rosalie spent 2 hours picking through songs and Bella taught Rosalie one of the 5-7 year old dancer routines. Rosalie picked up extremely quick and asked to learn another. Bella stepped it up to the next level for the 8-12 year old group and kept leveling up. Rosalie liked it and caught on easily, after a while Rosalie had learned the first 4 dances for each age group and loved them!

Rosalie wanted to learn more but Bella was getting tired already "I can show you more tomorrow if you want Rose. It's been a long day and I really need a bath and some sleep." Rosalie laughed "sure. That would be great! We better get to going, it's already 11pm."

Bella nodded "yes, let's call it a night." Both headed out turning off the music and powering down the lights. Rosalie was making jokes about Bella and Carlisle's dinner for tomorrow night making Bella laugh and blush "Rose. You guys are going to embarrass me huh?"

They walked to the front door unlocking it, Rosalie walked out watching Bella lock the doors back "we are happy for you and Carlisle. We only pick because he has been single for so long waiting for the perfect girl. Not many people would want to date someone who has adopted 5 kids and who now are in their early 20's. Carlisle's only 30 years old, you're only 25, perfect match!"

Eric and Jessica were going to double team Bella, hearing the locks click open until they heard Rosalie talking before seeing them walk out the door. Both quickly changed their minds and hid behind the building quietly then took off slowly back through the ditch to her car that was parked up the street.

Bella turned around with a big smile "I really like Carlisle a lot. He…" She was about to say something else when her dark eyes slid past Rosalie noticing the jeep "OH MY GOD!"

Rosalie turned around quickly, rage hit her hard "what the hell is that shit!" Both ran over seeing the black flower petals, condoms that looked used and the B.I.T.C.H written in black on the side of the jeep. Bella broke down crying. Rosalie grabbed the phone calling Emmett. She couldn't tell Carlisle right now. She was too mad, so she was going to handle this.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the kitchen playing a game of cards, Edward and Alice were upstairs listening to music, Carlisle was in his study. Emmett grabbed his ringing phone "Hey Rose!" before she could speak. "What's up?"

Her voice was full of rage "Are you at home sweetie?"

Softly he spoke "Yes I am at home. Sweetheart, are you okay?" he knew something was wrong. Jasper looked up feeling rage radiating from the phone and could hear Bella crying in the background, his eyes widened listening in on the conversation.

Practically speaking through gritted teeth "Emmett, I need you to please come to Bella's studio" her eyes focusing on the mess in front of her, eyes turned pitch black in an instance.

Bella looked over wiping the tears from her face noticing "Um. Rose? Your eyes are black."

Rosalie didn't look at her. She was too mad to think straight "Emmett, don't mention this to anyone right now, just get over here please."

Alice and Edward were too involved in what they were doing to pay anyone any attention right now. They had blocked everything out but Carlisle was upstairs and could hear Emmett on the phone. He didn't like getting into his kids business and always tried not to listen in. He wasn't really paying attention to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone with Rose until the last sentence caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes wondering what was going on then checked the clocked '11:15pm' this didn't sound right.

Emmett looked at Jasper "let's go" both hurried out in a flash to Emmett's Hummer and took off. Rosalie took pictures of the jeep and everything on the ground around it with her cell phone then sent them to Emmett's phone. Emmett and Jasper saw the pictures as they were trying to get there. They both became furious. Ten minutes Emmett peeled in to the parking lot.

Bella was sitting on the ground head in her hands so ashamed. Jasper jumped out, all of their eyes had gone pitch black. Emmett stomped around the jeep in his black hiking boots, light colored jeans and NY Giants T-Shirt "who did this to her?" noticing the condoms "are those real? Please don't tell me they been used" getting a closer look but not touching anything "How sick is that shit!" He leaned back up crossing his muscular arms over his huge chest.

Carlisle had gathered Edward and Alice in his car telling them he thinks something is up and they speed off.

Rosalie shook her head "I don't know but when I find out I will rip their head off! I should have sensed it. I should have known something was going on that shouldn't been. I blame myself for this. I could have stopped it" she growled out then stomped her foot.

His arms flew apart "Rose, don't blame yourself please" taking her hands pulling her to him "listen. It wasn't danger, it was just a horrible joke. No one was hurt, the poor jeep will just need a touch up paint job. That's it." Rosalie nodded her head against his chest, wanting to cry out in fury. Emmett caresses her back trying to calm her down.

Bella could hear all of this strange talk, she look up long enough to notice all of their eyes had now turned black as night. She laid her head back down wondering what was going on. Jasper looked over in Bella's direction after getting a close up of the mess.

He slowly walked over sending calming emotions to Bella who was an emotional rollercoaster. She wouldn't look up, just sat Indian style on the concrete, back against the building with her head buried in her hands. He sat down by her wrapping his arms around her whispering in her ear "Bella." He heard her gulp trying not to break down again "Bella. Don't be afraid." He watched Rosalie and Emmett walk around the jeep to make sure nothing else was touched on it, like any messing with the brakes.

While Jasper was trying to get Bella to talk, she got up moving away from him "it should be on the surveillance tape" wiping her face clear of tear stains looking straight in to Jasper's black eyes then Emmett's, her hand grasped the keys tighter before walking to the front doors. She took the key and began unlocking the door when Carlisle came speeding up in his car. Bella's heart sank. She knew he would be mad and she didn't want him upset. Alice and Edward jumped out of the car before Carlisle could put it in park, their eyes furiously went straight from golden to black.

"Who the hell! Look at this ! This is sicken!" Alice screamed walking around the jeep, eyes then went to where Bella was standing. Edward was pissed, "This couldn't been a one person job. Condoms? Seriously? They mess with Bella, they mess with all of us!" Carlisle stepped out slowly, eyes focusing on what Alice was yelling about. Rosalie nodded.

Bella hung her head placing her forehead against the metal door frame, standing still with hands clinching to the front door handles. She took numerous deep breaths hearing all the angry talking, with so much happening dizziness set in, blackness filled her vision, numbness took over then her body gave way falling towards the hard concrete at high rate of speed...

(CLIFFHANGER! Hope you like! More chapters coming very very soon!)


	9. What would a vampire do?

_Bella hung her head placing her forehead against the metal door frame, standing still with hands clinching to the front door handles. She took numerous deep breaths hearing all the angry talking, with so much happening dizziness set in, blackness filled her vision, numbness took over then her body gave way falling towards the hard concrete_.

Visions danced in Bella's head, her body felt like it was floating in the air yet she couldn't speak or move. Jasper felt her emotions spinning out of control, turning confused at such strange feelings, lightening fast at the realization of what was going on he grabbed Bella right before she hit the ground. Carlisle's eyes cut over seeing what had just happened "Bella." Jasper picked her up against him carrying her inside "Carlisle, I felt it before she hit the ground. She was too overwhelmed and fainted." followed by Carlisle inside, Jasper set her down in the big leather chair behind the desk. Carlisle on his knees between her legs and leaned over "Bella sweetheart. Wake up" his soft cold hands cupping each side of her face, thumbs tracing the cheek bones, "Bella."

Alice and Rosalie had ran inside the building grabbing items to clean up the mess while Carlisle checked Bella out. Edward took a broom from Alice to begin sweeping up the dead flowers and condoms on the ground behind the jeep. Rosalie had another broom and was sweeping up from around the front to the side. Emmett had grabbed a garbage can from inside and a dust pan helping pick up.

Bella came to slowly, feeling cold hands on her face "Ca..Ca..Carlisle?" opening her dark eyes, feeling the leather chair under her "what happened?" Carlisle watched her with concern "you fainted. How do you feel?" Bella shook her head went to move her legs together then felt Carlisle's body between them, he didn't move "Just a little dizzy. I've never fainted before."

Carlisle gave a slight smirk, "You're okay. Jasper caught you before you hit the ground."

"But last I saw he was standing by the jeep" noticing his eyes "your eyes are black too. All of you." She looked at Jasper then back at Carlisle confused.

"Bella, we need to talk. I know this is a lot on you right now, but we might has well get it out of the way." Carlisle glanced from Bella to Jasper then back to her seeing her nod her head. Jasper called for the others to come in. They had finished cleaning up and brought the garbage can, brooms and dust pan back inside then shut the front doors. Bella sat there watching them all standing around.

Carlisle didn't move from his position, he stayed on his knees between her legs "Bella. Look at me" his right hand came up, finger traced her jaw-line titling her head back in his direction, her eyes met his. His left hand settled on top of her right thigh lightly gripping, "Bella. What have you noticed about us Bella?" Her hands rested on the arm rest of the chair.

Bella was growing a little nervous fingers began tapping on the arm rest "besides cold pale skin, your eyes turn pitch black."

"and?" he urged her on.

"Well when we all hang out for long periods of time I get hungry and have to eat, but they pass up food. Oh and for some reason they are very protective of me. I don't get it. No one has ever really cared for me."

Carlisle's lips curved in a smile "yes."

Alice spoke up "remember when I said Carlisle acts like he's 300 years old?" Bella nodded keeping her eyes locked on Carlisle's. "Well Bella, he is. Actually 365 years old and hasn't had a girlfriend, ever" Alice finished.

Rosalie spoke up "I told you he was waiting for the perfect girl, his mate."

Bella's forehead wrinkled, eyebrows raised in confusion "what does that mean Carlisle?" she softly spoke, her hands reached out touching taking his hands in hers.

Her words sent shivers through his body "Bella, we are vampires. Don't worry, I know what you must be thinking, we only hunt for animal blood. We would never harm a human, sweetheart." He waited for her to give some sort of response.

Bella sat quiet a moment thinking back on things they had said and done, now strange things made sense. Her eyes almost dancing with laughter looking over at Emmett "you and bear joke! That was no joke huh?" Emmett chuckled "no joke to you but to me it was funny as crap!"

Carlisle looked over at Emmett with a smirk. Alice laughed "I knew she would take the news okay." Looking over at Bella wanting to just hug her, "You are okay huh?"

Bella shook her head "I'm a little in shock right now. Between this and the jeep, oh the jeep" sighing. Jasper moved to the security video system and began rewinding the security video. Carlisle moved from Bella and stood with the others watching the video monitors of what had happened after everyone left Rosalie and Bella in the studio.

Finally two people came in to view. One looked like a male, the other a female moving around the vehicle. Rosalie gasped watching how they did everything. The female figure was doing the spraying painting. The female turned catching her facial features "JESSICA!" Rosalie shouted "I'll kill that bitch!"

Bella slowly turned her chair around watching the screen "Emmett, didn't you tell me she was hanging out with Mike the other day?" Emmett nodded "that's Mike! I'll punch his face in!"

"Calm down." Carlisle softly spoke.

"I need some black clothes, black face paint and I'm game! She wants a fight, I'll give her a fight." Bella slowly stood up, she was over it now.

"CAT FIGHT OVER THE OLD MAN!" Emmett yelled hands in the air "I'M SO THERE!" Carlisle popped him in the stomach with his hand making Emmett gasp and flinch. Jasper and Edward chuckled. Rosalie smiled at Bella, "I'm with Bella!" Alice giggled "yeah game on!" Both came up standing by Bella.

Carlisle shook his head "ladies. Please."

"Please nothing. I'm going right now! You're staying and I'm going" Bella proceeded toward the front door only to have Carlisle stop in front of her with arms crossed "Bella."

"Carlisle, please don't Bella me. Vampire or not, I think I can take you too if you don't move."

He chuckled at her comment with a smirk "seriously?"

Rosalie laughed thinking Bella was perfect for Carlisle. Somebody had to keep him on his toes. "Carlisle" Bella smirked at Rosalie.

"I do not approve of this ladies" Carlisle's eyes trailed over all of them, seeing they were almost about to laugh at her bravery.

"CAT FIGHT!" Emmett yelled out again "let's go!" in a flash he had bolted out the door and was in the Hummer cranking it up. Jasper and Edward hurried past them too and was climbing in the Hummer then yelling "there's plenty of room, come on girls!"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and hurried out leaving Carlisle and Bella alone.

Bella watched them walk out like a normal person then her eyes were caught in Carlisle's who were now turning back golden. "Carlisle, I'll be nice as I can be. You saw what she did. I'm doing this for us."

He smiled then kissed her softly. Everyone was shouting "whoot whoot" from the Jeep. Bella giggled during the kiss hearing them. He broke it softly "you're staying the night after your little adventure. I'm sending them out and we can talk. I'll have supper cooked." Bella pulled his face to hers and kissed him again "sounds good and don't worry, they have my back." She smiled. He chuckled "that's what I'm worried about. I'm coming too."

"Come on Bells!" Edward yelled. Carlisle smiled ""I'll lock up." Bella walked out waiting for Carlisle to lock the doors. Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were up front, leaving Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice sitting in his lap. Bella laughed out, "forget the war makeup, take me to her now." Emmett chuckled "no problem." He drove out of the parking lot heading to Jessica's.

Emmett pulled up in the black Hummer with the windows tinted so black no one could see in. Bella stared at the house. Jessica heard someone pull up and looked out the window seeing the Hummer sitting there. She giggled to herself and went to the front door waiting for someone to get out.

Rosalie was furious when she saw her. Bella sat there on Carlisle's lap, "well. She is watching. I don't want her to think you all are in here, so I'm crawling over Emmett and going out the driver's door." Emmett chuckled, "nice thinking." Rosalie moved over to sit in Edward's lap giving Bella crawling room from the back seat to the front. Emmett pulled Bella in his lap then moved over placing her in the seat "we will be waiting to back you up. If she touches you my Rose will handle her." He winked at Rosalie.

Bella smirked hand on the door handle, not even sure what she was going to do or say but she was sure of one thing, the Cullens who be out of that vehicle in a second. Good thing Jessica rented alone. Bella looked at the house seeing Jessica standing at the front door with arms crossed. "Sweetheart." Carlisle leaned up behind her, hands grabbing her shoulders "are you sure you want to do it this way?" Bella nodded and looked back at him over the seat "I'm sure Carlisle."

Emmett laughed, "go! You're waisting precious cat fighting time. Jasper laughed "i feel her emotions, she is a nervous wreck standing there waiting not knowing who is in the thing." he laughed. Bella giggled "be back in a flash, well, not as fast as you guys but I'll be back or I'll call for help." Rosalie laughed as Bella climbed out of the huge Hummer, shutting the door behind her, turning on her heel walking towards Jessica.

(MORE TO COME! Love you guys!)


	10. Bella did it

Carlisle sat up agains the back of the front seat looking over Emmett's shoulder watching Bella, listening in carefully. He glanced at Edward then back at Bella "Edward what is Bella thinking right now?" Edward shook his head, "Carlisle, I can't read her. Nothing." Carlisle bit his bottom lip and remained silent a moment "has that ever happened before?"

"Never. She is special but I haven't figurered out what she is." Edward kept watching, "Jessica on the other hand, I wish I could block her out. Arr! That girl is sick Carlisle."

Bella walked up to Jessica. "Hey Bella! Are you alone tonight?" Jessica giggled nervously.

Bella smiled trying to gain control of not wanting to just slap her "Acutally I am. I had Emmett and Jasper bring me the Hummer so they could fix the Jeep before tomorrow. they work pretty fast." watching her carefully, "I came here to ask you something. Something happened tonight and I'd like to know who hangs out with Mike Newton. He and some skank looking girl destroyed the Cullen's jeep they were letting me drive, but on the video we couldn't get the girls face."

In the Hummer, Emmett snickered at the skank remark "Skank. She called her skank." Rosalie's lips twitch into a smile. Carlisle chuckled only to be nudged by Alice who was sitting between him and Jasper in the back seat. Jasper watched out "Jessica is so nervous and Bella is about to come ungluded. I hate sitting here." They all nodded.

Jessica tossed her hair from her shoulder to behind her "No Bella. I don't know who would have done that. You can't trust Mike. He asked about why you were hanging out with the Cullens because no one does and I told him you and Dr. Cullen were sort of seeing each other. He wasn't happy about it. He really has it bad for you" clasping her hands together leaning against the door frame.

Shifting from her left foot to her right leg Bella laughed out "Oh wow. Well. I thought the only person with a problem is you Jessica. I've only been here for a month and.." looking down at Jessica's hands "black paint under your finger nails? Looks like it matches the spray paint on their Jeep!" crossing her arms over her chest. She already knew it was Jessica on the video, she was playing her.

Attitude setting in "I don't have to take that from you Bella" leaning off the door frame glancing at her nails, fear hit her she completely forgot to get that off. "I don't know why Dr. Cullen is even interested in you. I mean, look at you and then look at me" a smile crossed her mouth.

Bella wanted to snap "I'm not fighting over Carlisle at this moment." Jessica mumbled "Carlisle" sarcastically because she only called him Dr. Cullen, how dare Bella call her man by his first name Carlisle so personally. Her mind began twisting. "There's nothing to fight about Jessica, he doesn't want you. Stop stalking him and quit messing with their stuff. Back off! I'm warning you!" she sighed "Jessica. Why can't you just leave Carlisle alone. The pictures aren't funny either. You can't just move on before you get hurt can you?"

Edward reached for the door handle "Jessica you better not" he spoke quietly. Jasper grabbed his door handle too feeling the tension. Rosalie's eyes turned back black "I'll kill her if she touches Bella." Carlisle was about to get out, Alice grabbed his arm stopping him "Bella is doing this for you. You can't get involved."

Jessica sorted then reached back, her hand coming around to slap Bella. Bella ducked moving back away from the door. Rosalie pounced over Emmett trying to get to the door handle, Edward and Emmett held her back "let me go guys." Bella talked calmly "Jessica stop. You don't want to do this."

"I'm not doing anything Bella. You stole my man!" Jessica reached for Bella again. Bella moved and grabbed Jessica by the hair, her leg swept Jessica's out from under her sending her face first against the ground, Bella twisted Jessica's arm behind her holding it tightly, her knee now in the back of her neck "Jessica. Stop. Carlisle doesn't like you. Stop embarrassing yourself okay. We can be friends, but you must forget about him."

"Badass!" Emmett said slowly. Carlisle was freaking out. Alice was giggling "she's tough" watching Bella. Jasper let go of the door handle "I didn't think Bella could do that. She'll make a great newborn." Rosalie trying to calm down but still wanting out of the Hummer to get her hands on Jessica.

Tears poured down Jessica's face, feeling being pinned by Bella on the cold ground "okay. I promise." Bella wasn't moving or saying anything "Bella. I promise. I just wanted to fit in with them so bad because no one ever has and I am the most popular on since high school. I give up okay. Not another word."

Bella took a deep breath and moved quickly off of her "one more thing and I will make sure Rosalie handles it next time. I don't think you want that either." Rosalie laughed from the Hummer. Jessica stood slowly, hands wiping the dirt from her clothes. Bella blew her a kiss "see you around Jessica." Bella didn't bother with trying to look like she drove alone, she opened the back door and said loudly "alright guys let's go. You can put down your cameras now." She turned and smirked at Jessica then crawled up into Carlisle's lap and shut the door. Emmett put the Hummer in drive, they all laughed loudly rolling the windows down so Jessica could see everyone including Carlisle was in the Hummer the whole time. Emmett waved at her "have a good night sweetheart!", then they left.

Jessica's jaw dropped, she knew they all just watch Bella take her down, her face turned blood red with embarrassment.

Bella laughed "thank you guys! That was a grand exit!" She leaned over kissing Carlisle softly "I love you Carlisle." He kissed her again when she pulled back to speak then he broke the kiss again "I love you. " He said to Emmett, "Emmett, let's get back to the house and get her some food. We all have much to talk about. I'm sure she has questions about us and the future of being Ms. Bella Cullen. " Bella giggled seeing them all watching her and Carilsle. Her eyes went from Carlisle to Rosalie to Alice to Jasper then leaned up to Emmett and whispered "I do have a lot of questions and I am starving. So please take me and my man home." Emmett chuckled and they all laughed.


End file.
